project_wastelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Frosti the Polar Bear
Frosti tbe Polar is a heroic polar bear with black boots, jeans, and a signature orange collar. He was one of the first large scale ideas Cybershock had when designing the Wasteland as Frosti is the product of an intricate plot and has relations with many characters. Concept Origins Cybershock as a kid used to play Donkey Kong 64, and he marveled at the concept of a game containing many worlds, moves, and places to explore. He thusly created a giant world and a character to traverse it. The world was slowly gaining a wintery feel to it, so Cybershock decided the main character should be a winters animal. Cybershock attempted to design a penguin in a top hat as the main protagonist but didn't like the design. Thusly, the idea of someone with a permanently slanted hat moved on to the character Cube the Snowmann. Frosti was then decided to be a polar bear, as that was the next logical step after penguin. Frosti shape was designed after Darnett, Cybershock's stuffed dog as a child. However, the simple white polar bear design was too simplistic and lacked a unique symbol, such as Mario's hat. He added jeans and boots to Frosti's attire, and even gave him a messy hairstyle to go along with it, but that wasn't enough. Later Cybershock designed a simple yet memorable orange triangular felt collar for Frosti which he'd forever wear in every remake of the character. All of Frosti's moves, such as the headbutt and jump were created by Cybershock's original sense of what a cartoony polar bear could do. He later got more winter based moves such as the ability to breathe an icy mist and generate icicles to launch. Recent design changes to Frosti include two diamond shaped spikes on his back, which are diamond shaped tufts of fur, originating from the addition to small fur spikes on his back to make his design more intricate. Official Character Story When Frosti was a cub he resided in a frozen utopia, Douglia. One day the entire island was engulfed by a strange new enemy: vicious humanoid creatures made of peppermint. These impish minions were later named Pepperminimen. When the invasion happened, young Frosti and the other Douglians fled to a raft and floated down the dangeous Douglian River. Along the way, Jab the Walrus, a nearby lost walrus kindly helped the polar bears among their treacherous journey. In reward, the polar bears let Jab on the raft. Along the journey Jab took a liking to Frosti, and they became best friends, sharing tales of their previous residence. The river travel eventually came to and end as the Douglian River spilled into the Great Sea. They drifted and departed on a nearby island. They were quickly met by the native polar bears who lived there. However, those polar bears were hostile. As things went from bad to worse, Frosti and Jab were about to be sacrificed, until a snowmann (not a typo), came sliding down the mountain. This snowmann told the natives not to sacrifice them, as Frosti looked like a polar bear foretold in a prophecy. The legend allegedly foretold that a young polar bear who's face resembled the stone of the mountain's side would become emperor of the island. The natives let Frosti and his friends be free, and even welcomed them on the island. However,the natives hated Frosti, they didn't believe some stray cub from another land would make a good ruler. Frosti was then commanded to wait until he grew up before taking over the island. And so he did. Through his childhood Frosti didn't have many friends except Jab and Cube the Snowmann, the snowmann who saved him. It wasn't until one day when the island was attacked that Frosti gained a good reputation. A giant peppermint monster attacked, named Peppermintium, and was causing island-wide destruction. Frosti, Jab, and Cube bravely defeated the beast, gaining trust and even fame as ruler. When Frosti grew up, he decided to make a group named the Fifteen Below, a group of 15 animals dedicated to saving the island like the day he beat Peppermintium. The Fifteen Below eventually foiled the plans of the Pepperminimen when they attempted to destroy the whole island. In celebration the island was thusly named Frostisland after its ruler. Role in the Wasteland In the wasteland, where all worlds and characters of Cybershock'a have been imported, Frosti holds a crucial role. He rules over Frostisland, the area of the wasteland that is his island's namesake. He is one of the nine guardians looking over the icy sector of the wasteland. Category:Character Category:Frostisland Member